Revenge & Regrets
by Lexi Logan
Summary: ENTRY FOR THE FORBIDDEN LEMON CONTEST - Rosalie is upset with Emmett. Paul is upset with himself. Soon everybody will be upset with Rosalie and Paul! This is a story about the unthinkable...Vampire and Werewolf shenanigans... RATED M


**Entry for "Forbidden Lemon" Contest**

**Title:-Revenge & Regrets**

**Pen name(s):- Lexi Logan**

**Central Characters:- Rosalie & Paul**

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing but a sick mind :D**

**To see the other entries in the "Forbidden Lemon" contest, please visit the C2 at:-**

**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/Forbidden_Lemon_Contest/80416/**

Revenge & Regrets

Rosalie's' POV

I was sick of Emmett. Sick of the way he never stopped going on about Bella. I mean, yes she had saved us all, but so what. It was time to get over it now. It had been months ago, but he still talked of nothing else. Even Bella was tired of listening to him tell her how amazing she was.

It wasn't that I didn't like Bella, I loved her. She was my sister and I would always respect her for the way she had suffered through her pregnancy without fear and self pity. Then she had proved herself to be an amazingly powerful Vampire and a wonderful mother to my third most favourite person in the world, Renesmee. (The first being myself, and the second Emmett.) I mean who didn't love Bella? But he was making me feel inferior.

It was hard for me to feel secure. I loved to be the most beautiful, but Bella was now stunning. I rarely stood near her these days, fearing I would look dull next to her.

I had never understood why Edward had thought her more beautiful than me whilst she was a human, but now I fully understood. And even Emmett seemed to stare at her more than me.

I stomped out of the house and jumped across the river. I stood and looked at the forest. I remembered how Edward had run straight into the forest when he got home from school everyday when he first fell for Bella.

Maybe I should try it. Maybe it was possible to run from your feelings? This feeling of inadequacy was certainly something I longed to flee from.

Without a second thought I broke into a run. Feeling the wind on my face was soothing. I could feel the trees whipping past me snagging my hair, but I still ran. The further I ran the better I felt.

Suddenly I heard a noise and froze. I lifted my nose and inhaled. Dog! I could smell one of the werewolves. As I inhaled again I caught the scent of dog mixed with mint and nettle leaves. Paul!

Paul's POV

"_Jacob, I can't stand it anymore! Get out of my head" _I tried to calm myself so I could return to my human form.

It was impossible! How could I have hurt her like that? Rachel was my whole life and I'd hurt her. I was a fool. My temper had always controlled me.

I had thought myself tough. I wanted to be tougher than the rest of the pack. I liked the reputation I had. I enjoyed the way people tiptoed around me, waiting for my temper to erupt.

Not my pack brothers though, they had thought I was an idiot and now I had proved them right. I wanted them to hate me. That was what I deserved, but this 'understanding' was making me sick to my stomach. Especially from Jacob. His kind and patient understanding was the limit. If things had been different and Jacob had hurt my sister I would have torn him limb from limb. But Jacob and I, we were very different.

"_Paul, listen she is OK. Come back, she is asking for you."_

"_No Jacob, she is better off without me. How can I look her in the eye now?" _A new wave of remorse flooded through me, as I pictured her covered in bruises.

"_Paul" _I recognised Sam's voice in my wolf mind. _"She has no lasting injuries. You have learnt a hard lesson today. It was one I learnt the hard way too. Come back and face up to your actions. Let us help you brother."_

I felt the silence in my head and knew that the pack had transformed back to give me some peace. It was also possible that they didn't enjoy the feelings inside me. Even in this moment, they tried to comfort me, to help me even.

I couldn't believe this. I deserved no understanding, I deserved no help.

We had been standing on the porch when Rachel had told me she was going shopping with Bella. That's all it had taken for me to lose it.

I had lost my temper over Rachel's friendship with Bella. I had been jealous of the time she spent with her. They constantly seemed to be together. I didn't understand why she liked her so much. I had demanded to know what they talked about, when Rachel had smiled at me.

I felt like she was mocking me and rage took over. I had transformed there and then and had knocked her over. She had fallen down the porch steps and lay in an unconscious heap at the bottom.

I hated myself. I didn't deserve her. She was so gentle, so good. She was always patient with me. She over looked all my faults and just loved me anyway. And what had I done? I had hurt her, because I still hadn't learnt to control my temper.

I wanted to run from everything. I wanted out! Out of the Pack. Out of the reservation. Out of Rachel's life. And most importantly, out of this damn werewolf body which was holding me prisoner. I had to find a way of making Jacob hate me enough to let me leave.

I took deep breathes and slowly calmed down. With a final relaxing breath I finally transformed. My final breath as a wolf had also let me know I wasn't alone…Rosalie was here too.

RPOV

Of all the werewolves, Paul smelt the most pleasant to me. However, he was an arrogant ass, and as vain as I was. He also had a nasty temper which kept me from striding out. I moved slowly forward and peeped around a cluster of bushes.

I gasped as I saw him transform back into a man and stand before me completely naked.

"Coming out from there Blondie?" He growled. His voice had an edge of danger to it. My senses were telling me, this werewolf was not to be messed with today.

I stepped out from the bushes and stared at him. I couldn't help but take a peek and quickly flicked my eyes down over his taunt body.

He was different from Emmett, more slender. But there wasn't an inch of fat on his body. He was rippling in muscles. He was also very well endowed, bigger even than Emmett.

When my eyes met his again he was smiling. The smile was far from friendly, almost a sneer.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked, trying to lighten his mood.

"I could smell you! You don't smell as sweet as the others. Don't get me wrong, you still smell of Vamp, but you don't reek like Bella." As he said the name Bella his lip curled up in disgust.

"Really? You like my smell more than Bella's?" I couldn't help myself, I had to ask.

"Well _'like'_ wouldn't be the word I'd choose," He barked a laugh. "But Bella smells so sweet she gives me a tooth ache." He looked at me for a long silent moment. Finally he took a couple of strides and closed the gap between us. He lifted a hand and gently placed it on my cheek.

"Don't tell me a beautiful…….thing, like you would feel threatened over Bella?" His voice was full of laughter. "I never understood Jacob's desire of her. You however…I have always found …. Fascinating."

"Hmmm, I bet you do. Well dog, don't waste your time pining after me. I could never do a mutt!" I sneered and brushed his hand away. I meant what I said. No matter how angry I was with Emmett, fucking a dog was beneath me. I turned to walk away.

He reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me back to him. "I'll remind you of how beautiful you are Rosalie. Bella is nothing compared to you. You outshine her in every way." He looked at me with big brown puppy dog eyes and I felt myself start to melt.

"You captivate every man who looks at you. After the pack has been in your presence its all we can think about." He chuckled, "Even poor Leah. And Seth, he can barely contain himself."

I sighed and leaned my head to the side. He was saying things I needed Emmett to say to me, but something was wrong.

"Why don't you just tell me what's really bothering you Paul. What's this really about?" I lifted my chin and looked him directly in the eye.

"I want out of the pack. I want… I need… them to let me go. I want them to hate me." His voice was full of emotion, but I could she conflict in his eyes.

"So you thought you'd use me dog, to get at your family? You really are a callous bastard. We deserve each other." I laughed out loud. This was perfect. "Did you really think I would lower myself to your four legged standard."

"You want me Rosalie, that's why you're still here and not walking back to Emmett. Admit it; you want me too." He stepped forward and pushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

He kissed my cheek and nibbled my ear.

"What has brought you here doubting yourself, beautiful Rose? Is it the way you're so called lover drools over the sickeningly sweet Bella?

Slowly he pushed his fingers into my hair and pulled my face to his. Before I knew it we were kissing. His tongue darted in mine and I closed my eyes at the sheer bliss.

It was so new and exciting. I marvelled at the way my mind seemed to have blotted out the smell. The fact that he was a werewolf only excited me more. This would be a perfect way to get Emmett's attention. Yes, this would teach him a lesson. He did spend his time drooling over her. The dog was right.

"He will soon learn the consequences, when I go home smelling of Wolf" I said between trailing kisses over his hard and hot chest.

"We really do deserve each other Rosalie. I'm unworthy of a gentle woman, but you I deserve. You're a total Bitch!"

He pulled my t-shirt off and undid my bra. He held my breast in his hands and licked my nipples one at a time. I thought of Emmett and what this would do to him. I hoped it would hurt him as much as his desire of Bella had hurt me.

I pushed my fingers into his hair and pulled hard.

'You dog' I screamed as he flung me to the ground and ripped my jeans off.

"At least I don't have to be gentle with you." He leaped in front of me, landing in a crouch between my legs.

He lowered his head and nuzzled his way through my pubic hair. His tongue felt hot and rough as he licked me with big long stokes. Then he pushed his tongue into me.

His fingers moved in tight circles just above my opening. His tongue expertly darted in and out, before his fingers and tongue swapped places.

Again I pulled him by the hair up to my face where he kissed me again.

I could smell my own juices on his face and I felt a wild desire grip me. I run my fingernails down his back and felt the thirst burn in my throat as his blood spurted out.

Quickly I pushed him face down to the forest floor and began licking the blood off his back. I worked quickly as they were already beginning to heal.

I could hear his heart beating and imagined what it would feel like to sink my teeth into his neck. Just as I leaned forward, teeth bared, he flipped me onto all fours and grabbed my hips roughly.

"You don't get to bite me bitch!"

He pushed his huge penis into me and began moving in earnest. I screamed and yelled in pleasure. I reached a hand between my legs and grasped for his testicles. I got them in the palm of my hand and gently squeezed them. My yells of pleasure were now being joined by his.

Each pounding I had as his pelvis met my backside sent little electric shocks out from my pleasure centre to the rest of my body. I could feel him stiffen inside me and felt disappointment as he was sure to climax before me.

At that moment I felt him push his finger into my bum, giving me an instant and incredible orgasm. I felt him explode in me at the same moment and heard him howl with pleasure.

He pulled his finger out and another more powerful wave of pleasure washed over me. He gripped me tightly to him, as he pumped his cooling semen inside me.

We both fell to the ground sated and gasping for air. I tried to feel guilty about cheating on Emmett but I just couldn't. I only felt exhilarated. This was pay-back for being besotted by Bella.

I turned to thank Paul and noticed he looked a little worried. Well, I suppose he was wondering what would happen when the rest of his pack learnt about our little liaison.

I laughed as I realised Paul was suppose to be tied by magical werewolf claptrap to Jacobs sister. He didn't seem as amused as me; in fact he looked just the opposite.

Oh well, it wasn't my problem. I stood, and dressed. Paul was lying on the floor with his hands over his face.

Pathetic really!

It would only be a matter of time before Emmett found out about our romp from Jacob. I shrugged my shoulders. Things had been a little boring around here anyway, and this was gonna put me right back in the centre of attention. Ha, I couldn't have planned for this any better. I blew Paul a kiss and danced my way back home.

PPOV

I watched her dance away. How could she be so callous? She was acting like she was going to enjoy the outcome of our brief encounter. I hoped Emmett would tear her head off. I hoped Jacob would do the same to me.

I slowly stood and forced my body into its wolf form. I needed to get this over.

"_Paul! What have you done?"_

"_Jacob, I know I don't deserve anything from you, but please tell Rachel, 'I'm sorry, but I love her too much to hurt her.' And now you know just how much I can hurt her Jacob, you must let me leave the pack."_

"_You selfish bastard, she's pregnant. She has been spending time with Bella because she wanted to know what being a Mother was like. They were going shopping today to buy baby stuff. Then she was planning to surprise you with it all."_

I howled in pain. What had I done?

I began to run, and I knew I wouldn't stop…. Not until I had her in my arms, and I was begging for forgiveness.


End file.
